Betrayal
by AthenaStrawberry07
Summary: Gabi's plan to take down Stefan was a success, but before she can dive too much into the company, her 'husband' was arrested for a murder he didn't commit. R/R please.
1. Chapter 1

**I got bored so I decided to write a fanfic that will probably go nowhere, anyways I do not own Days of our lives, NBC does and I can't remember the creator's name, Ron something I think.**

* * *

Gabi took a sip of her champaign, grinning happily. Her plan to take over Dimera Enterprises from Stefan actually worked!

She took another sip. "You had it coming, Stefan." She said to herself. "Because of what you did to me." She walked around the living room, when she heard the door open. "Ugh, what now?" She asked, rolling her eyes.

Ben and Ciara walked it, staring at her like she was crazy. "What have you done, Gabi?" Ben asked as Ciara crossed her arms.

Gabi sighed. "I just got my payback on Stefan," she answered with a shrug. "So what? He had it coming." She felt a pang in the pit of her stomach but just shook it off.

"So what?!" Ciara repeated, shocked. "Gabi, he loved you! Are you really going to stand there and say you didnt love him back?"

Gabi took another sip of her champagne. "Ciara, look.. he deserves losing everything after he sent me to prison for Andre's murder."

Ciara exchanged a glance with Ben, then back at Gabi. "Okay.. so, now that you have the company, what comes next?"

Gabi thought a moment, then shrug. "I havent thought that far ahead honestly. But dont worry, Ben can keep his job."

"So where's Stefan now?" Ben asked, glancing around.

Gabi shrug. "I dunno, I kicked him out."

* * *

"Freeze!" Eli pointed the gun at him while Jack checked Ted's neck for a pulse.

Stefan quickly dropped the gun, raising his hands in surrender.

Jack glanced over at Eli. "He's dead."

Eli sighed, pulling out his handcuffs. "I thought you said you were innocent, then why kill Ted?" He twisted his arms behind his back, then cuffed them together.

Jack watched, narrowing his eyes. "What? Nothing to say?"

Eli sighed again. "Stefan Dimera, your under arrest for the murder of Ted Laurant."

Kristen made it back to her room, quickly putting on the mask that she used so everybody would think she was Nicole, quickly reapplying her make up.

"Ah, there's my beautiful bride," Tony said walking up behind her.

"Nicole" smiled. "Was anyone here while I was taking care of business?"

Tony nodded. "Detective Grant was just here asking me questions."

Nicole glanced at him. "Questions?"

"Yes, but don't worry, I didn't tell him anything."

Nicole smiled. "Good." Her phone beeped with a message from her contact in the police department. She started chuckling in excitement. "This is good."

"What?" Tony asked.

"Looks like we are off the hook for Ted's demise!" She poured herself a glass of scotch with a smile on her face. "Cause it seems that our dear brother is going down for the murder."

* * *

**Like sands threw the hour glass, so are the days of our lives..**

* * *

Gabi poured herself more champagne. "And now i am celebrating my new position as CEO."

Ben watched her for a moment. "So now your my boss?"

Gabi smirked. "Yep! Now if you two will excuse me, i have a company to run."

"What about Gabi Chic?" Ciara asked. "Can you really run it and Dimera Enterprise?"

Gabi nodded. "Of course I can. Now as I said before, I have a company to run."

Eli was outside the interrogation room talking to Lani. "We caught him with the gun in his hand and Ted dead on the floor."

Lani nodded at this information, and started to say something when her phone rang. "I'll be back," she kissed his cheek then walked off to answer her phone.

Eli watched her walk off, then sighed. He pushed open the door to the interrogation room. "We are going to have a little chat," he said sitting on the opposite side of the table. "Starting with why you killed Ted, did he know too much?"

Stefan glared at him. "I didnt kill anyone."

Eli cocked an eyebrow. "Is that so? Then why was you holding the gun at a crime scene when there was a dead body on the floor?"

* * *

Gabi rolled her eyes. "You two run along now, I have a job to do." Her phone rang at that moment, so she answered it. "Hello?" She paused to listen to the person on the line. "What?! Are you sure?" She hung up a moment later.

"Bad news?" Ben asked.

Gabi sighed. "Stefan was arrested for murder."

Ciara gasped. "Who'd he kill?"

"Ted Laurant." Gabi grabbed her purse. "I gotta get down to the station."

* * *

Kristen had taken her mask off and now her and Tony was celebrating. "Just have to find a way to get rid of Gabi, and the company will be back in our rightful grasp."

Tony nodded in agreement. "You stay here and celebrate, I'm going to take a walk."

* * *

Gabi hurried into the police station, hurrying over when she saw Lani. "Lani! I need to see Stefan!"

Lani glanced up when she heard Gabi. "I'm sorry but Eli is talking to him right now."

Gabi shook her head. "I cant wait for Eli to finish up, I have to talk to him now!" She turned away, then stalked towards the interrogation room and pushed the door open.

Eli stood up when she came in. "Gabi.. what are you doing here?"

Gabi glanced over at Stefan, then back to Eli. "I have to talk to him."

Eli sighed. "Hes not saying much to me anyway, so I'm gonna take a break. He's all yours." He walked out of the room.

Stefan was glaring at her. "What, Gabi? Come back to gloat? Just don't say anything and get out of here."

Gabi rolled her eyes. "Would you just shut up for a minute? Now you know the pain and suffering that I went threw when you framed me for Andre's death, having everything snatched out from under you and taken away just like that. Your company, your family, and now your freedom." She sat down on the opposite side of the table where Eli was sitting only moments before. "So tell me something before I celebrate this victory. Did you really kill Ted or is this some kind of set up?"

Stefan rolled his eyes. "Sure, Gabi. I killed Ted then stayed in there until the cops showed up when I was still holding the gun." He said sarcastically. "No! I didn't kill him. I went to talk to him about his ridiculous claim that I kidnapped him and Kate, only when I got there he was already dead."

Gabi listened in silence. "Okay then, in that case, we need a way to prove that your innocent."

* * *

**And tis done! Follow, favorite, review, or preferably all three. **

**Tall, Out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I have only done two Days fanficts, but this will be my longest one so far.. yay! Anyways, I do not own Days, NBC does and whomever it was that created it. I just write fanfics because they are fun to write, whose with me? Welp, let's get on to the story.. shall we? Oh, one more thing before I start. This will be like watching Days on tv, it will have interesting and boring parts. Sound good? Let's start now.**

**I would love to thank everyone who followed and favorited this story, you guys rock! And to my awesome reviewer eazybreezy24, I also love them as a couple! And you should definately write a fanfict about them, and I would be your first reader on it! :D Thanks for reviewer!**

* * *

Gabi leaned back in her chair, thinking. Remembering how differently Nicole had been acting since she got back, and it was not because she had lost her daughter, something else was going on. "What if it was Nicole?" She spoke up, whispering loud enough for him to hear. "Could she be capable of murder?"

Stefan shrug. "Probably."

Gabi sighed, then hit the table with the palm of her hand which made him jump. "Talk to me, help me figure this out. We're in this together."

Stefan chuckled at that. "Are we, Gabi? Are we really?" He glared at her. "I know better than to trust you now. So go away and I'll figure something out myself." He shook his head. "Whose going to believe that, huh? Who'll believe that Nicole could do anything like that? But Dimeras are known to kill to get what they want, or so that's what everybody keeps telling me."

Gabi made a pouty face. "Aww, poor you. Look, I just married into the family, and I have friends in this town. So somebody will believe us and then help us convince them that Nicole is behind this."

"Like who? Brady? The guy is against me and Nicole has him wrapped around her finger, so who do you think he'd believe?" He sighed. "Look, just go back to the mansion, run my company like you wanted, then when the truth finally does come out and they hopefully release me, I will be coming back and giving you a run for your money. That's a promise."

* * *

Ciara was laying on the bed next to Ben. "At least you still have a job," she said, kissing his cheek. Then she turned over on her side and propped up on her elbow to look at him. "Everything okay? You seem kind of distracted."

Ben nodded. "I'm okay." He leaned over and kissed her forehead. "I was just thinking about Gabi and Stefan's wedding and it got me thinking what our wedding would look like."

Ciara smiled at him. "Oh? And how did you imagine it to look?"

"Maybe like a small ceremony, nothing too big, but not too small either. Know what I mean?" He paused to think. "Your family and friends would be there, and hopefully my nephew could be the ring bearer if Rafe lets me see him."

* * *

Gabi made it back to the mansion, and slammed her purse down on the inn table. "Dang you, Stefan!" She hissed, trying not to break down. She angrily wiped at her watery eyes.

"Gabi?" A voice asked behind her, and when she turned around Brady was walking towards her. "Are you okay?"

At first, Gabi started to snap at him for being in here without her permission, but instead, she wrapped her arms around him, resting her head on his shoulder. She decided on not fighting the tears this time, as they slid down her cheeks.

* * *

Kristen was drinking champaign as a celebratory drink. She held up her wine glass that she was using, smirking. "Father, some day soon the company will be back in its rightful place." She chuckled to herself. "Now that I got Stefan out of the way, I need a way to get passed Gabi." She took another drink, then tapped a finger against her chin.

Then Tony came back into the room. "I know that smile, you got a plan, don't you?"

Kristen shrug. "Maybe I do, maybe I don't. We'll find out soon though."

* * *

Ben rolled out of bed, then walked over to the fridge, and pulled it open. He grabbed two bottles of water, then walked back over to where Ciara was waiting and handed her one of the bottles.

Ciara took a drink. "So is their going to be any kind of excitement at out wedding?"

Ben kissed her. "Only you in a wedding dress." He reached over to the nightstand and opened one of the drawers and pulled out a tiny box. "Which brings me to my next question," he got down on one knee, opening up the box. "Ciara Brady, will you marry me?"

Ciara gasped as she saw the expensive looking engagement ring, happy tears gliding down her cheeks. "Yes, a thousand times yes!"

Ben slid the ring on her finger, then got up and kissed her.

Ciara admired the engagement ring. "Why don't we celebrate?" She suggested.

Ben just smiled. "That sounds ideal! How about tonight? At the pub?"

She kissed him. "I would really like that."

* * *

Gabi had finally calmed down and was sitting on the couch, when Brady walked back over to her and handed her a glass of water. "Here you go," he said, sitting beside her. She smiled at him as she took a sip. "So want to tell me whats wrong?"

She shrug as she took another drink. "Im not as happy as I thought I would be after my vengeance." She sighed. "I dont know why."

He sighed. "I bet I do. Sounds like your regretting doing this, probably because you fell in love with him."

She glared at him. "I do not love Stefan!"

He chuckled. "You don't? Sounds like you do."

She sighed, shaking her head. "Well, I don't! I can't even stand him!"

* * *

Eli walked back into the interrogation room. "Maybe a night in a holding cell will jog your memory, and then you will remember killing Ted." He pulled him to his feet.

Stefan sighed. "I told you, commission Grant, I didn't kill Ted! And all this time while your questioning me about it, the real killer is still out there somewhere!"

Eli stayed quiet as he slid open the cell door to the holding cell, then uncuffed him before locking the door back, without another word, he walked off.

Stefan banged his forehead against the cell bars. "Dang it! What happened to you, Ted? Who did this?"

"I did," a voice spoke up, walking over to the holding cell.

"Nicole? You did it?"

Nicole shook her head, smiling. "Yes, but.." she pulled off her mask. "Actually it was me, posing as Nicole."

He stared at her in shock. "Kristen?"

* * *

**Chapter 2 will sadly end here. If you want me to include other couples in this do please review and tell me and give me a story line for them as well, or if you want me to follow their storylines that's currently going on right now. I am a proud Stabi shipper. :) I'm not too fond of Cin, but since Ben is working for Stefan, and now Gabi, I decided to use them, as well as Brady since he's close to Nicole and Gabi. Gotta go and write more now, toodles!**

**Tall, Out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I am back with another chapter. I may or may not be able to update for a while a week from Monday because I'm going back to college, so yay! But between then and now, I will try to devote as much time as possible to this story. Anyways, you know the drill: follow, favorite, review, or all three!**

* * *

Ciara called her mom to tell her about Ben proposing to her and asked if she wanted to celebrate with them at the pub in which she agreed. So after getting dressed and ready for a celebration, her and Ben headed towards the Brady Pub together.

Hope met them there. "I'm so happy for you, baby girl." She said, pulling Ciara into a hug. "I know I have always been against the two of you dating, but just know that I am so happy for you, both of you."

Ben smiled at that, but he remained silent, letting the two of them talk as they all three walked inside the pub to celebrate the engagement.

* * *

Gabi paced around the mansion, thinking. She thought back to her last conversation with Stefan, then shook her head to clear it. "No! I don't love him!" She scolded herself, remembering how she felt after she had left him at the police station.

She sighed, rubbing her forehead. "Maybe I just need a nap." She decided, then walked upstairs to her new bedroom, then collapsed on the bed in exhaustion. "I will feel better when I wake up." She closed her eyes to try and fall asleep.

* * *

Kristen smiled, then walked over to stand directly in front of him on the other side of the holding cell. "Yes, it's been me all along. I have come back to claim what's rightfully mine, Dimera Enterprises." She tapped her finger against her chin. "But first, I have to do something about your vindictive wife."

Stefan glared at her. "Leave Gabi alone!"

"Or what?" Kristen challenged. "You're in a holding cell, and I'm still free." Her smile widened. "I'm the rightful person to run that company, not you and not your so called wife either."

"Hold on, so you married your brother? And he went along with your plan? Why kill Ted?"

She shrug. "He knew too much, like you do now, but I'm not as worried about you since your stuck behind bars and who would believe you over Nicole?" She put her mask back on. "I have a company to reclaim now, so toodles bro!" She turned away and stalked off.

* * *

Eli flipped threw the file on his desk, rubbing his forehead in frustration. He decided that he needed to take a break, and walked out of his office. He saw his fiancee, Lani, working at her desk, so he walked over and kissed her cheek. "Hello there."

Lani smiled. "Hey you. I was just finishing up here, but it looks like you need a break. So how about if we go and get some coffee or something?" She suggested. "We should go to Doug's place."

He nodded in agreement. "That sounds like a plan. I need to tell Julie about this promotion anyways," he kissed her again. "Ready to go?"

She stood up and nodded. "Let's get out of here for a while."

* * *

Gabi opened her eyes and sighed. "Napping won't work," she complained to herself. Then she decided to get out of bed and headed downstairs just as somebody knocked on the door. She groaned, then walked over and opened it.

Nicole was standing there with a smile on her face. "Why hello there my new 'boss'," she said sarcastically. "We should probably start our day now, don't you think?"

Gabi just sighed, then moved to the side to let Nicole in. "Fine. Let's just get this over with."

Nicole smirked. "Good choice," she pushed past Gabi and walked inside.

* * *

Stefan paced around the cell. "No way, Kristen is dead.. maybe it was a dream.." he walked back over to the bars. He should probably cooperate with the detectives so maybe he would get out of here faster. He pressed his forehead against the bars. "First Gabi backstabs me, and now Kristen is setting me up for murder. Can't anybody be trusted in this dang town?"

"Everybody can be trusted except Dimeras." A voice spoke up, and a moment later Jack came out to talk to him. "I was going to offer Ted a position as DA, so why kill him?"

Stefan shook his head. "I didn't kill him! He was already dead when I got there! I told you, I'm being set up! And you probably won't believe me, but by Kristen! She's alive and she killed Ted.. but I don't know why!"

Jack shook his head. "I heard that she died in the explosion in Nashville, so how would she come back to life?"

"And I heard that you died when an elevator fell," Stefan shot back. "And yet, here we are."

Jack glared at him for a moment. "Then why has no one reported seeing Kristen back in town?" He crossed his arms. "Can you explain that?"

Stefan opened his mouth to respond, then closed it again. "The answer will sound weird and far fetched, but she's disguised as Nicole."

"Can you prove that?"

"I could have if I had had my phone, then I could have took a picture of her, but you and commissioner Grant took my phone away!" Stefan snapped in irritation. "Now I'm in here being treated as a murderer and she's walking around Salem free to kill again if she wants to."

Jack rolled his eyes. "I refuse to believe anything that comes from your mouth. Get someone trustworthy who can vouch for you and maybe I'll let you go, but until then your staying right here," he walked off.

Stefan watched him leave, then walked over to the wall and slid down it until he was sitting in the floor. "What have I gotten myself into?"

"That is a good question," a voice said, which broke him out of his thoughts.

He glanced up at whoever had spoken, deciding against getting up. "Abigail?"

Abby was standing on the other side of the cell, her arms crossed.

* * *

**Before anyone says anything I have a couple of things to say here: First off, I kept forgetting that Kristen was not the one who shot Ted, but it was Tony who did it accidently. So for the sake of this story, Kristen was the one who pulled the trigger. Secondly, I do not nor never did, ship Abby with Stefan, in fact I hated that. So I did bring Abby back (Chad as well) when they heard some news about Dimera Enterprises struggling or something so they came back to help run it which is probably bad news for Gabi. I was going to say something else on that note but forgot what it was, so I guess it wasn't important. Anyways, you all know the drill. Follow, favorite, and especially review, or do all three. Toodles!**

**Tall, Out!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A new chapter, so yay! I hope everyone is enjoying this story so far, don't be afraid to give it some criticisms, but no flaming please. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this chappie!**

* * *

Abby was standing there with her arms crossed glaring at him. "So? What's going on? We came back from Paris just in time I would think. I thought you wanted control of the company? But Gabi has it now? Really, Stefan?" She rubbed her forehead. "Chad is on his way back to the mansion to talk to Gabi, so I figured I would start with you. So what the heck is going on?"

Stefan slowly got back to his feet, not taking his gaze from Abby. "You're not.." he shook his head. "You won't believe me even if I tried to explain, so what's the point? All I am saying to that is that Gabi tricked me."

Abby sighed. "Now that I can believe. But what I meant was why are you here instead of taking Dimera Enterprises back from Gabi?"

Stefan opened his mouth to answer, then closed it again. "I was framed for kidnapping Kate and Ted, then somebody killed Ted, so I got blamed for that as well." He paused, debating whether or not to tell her about Kristen, since she probably wouldn't believe him either.

Abby crossed her arms, thinking. "Have you told the detectives everything?"

Stefan sighed. "You think I would leave things out when talking to them? I told them everything. But do they believe me? No. They think all Dimeras are the same in this dang town. After I get out of here, I'm getting away from Salem and everyone here."

"What?!" Abby glared at him. "No! You have to fight Gabi for the company if your really innocent in all this. Remember, I was Gabi's victim once too, so I know what its like to get backstabbed by her."

"Wait a moment here.. your actually on my side? After what I put you threw?" He asked in disbelief.

She nodded. "Yes, because we have a common enemy here: Gabi."

* * *

Gabi was sitting at the desk, while Nicole was pacing around. "Nicole! Get to work on Basic Black! Isn't that why I was told not to fire you? Because your so trustworthy with your part of the business?"

Nicole rolled her eyes. "Ugh! Whatever you say, boss!"

Gabi started to say something when there was a knock at the door. She sighed, then got up and went to answer it. When she pulled the door open, Chad was standing there, with his arms crossed. "Chad? What are you doing here?"

Chad studied her for a moment. "Me and Abby came back from Paris to see what was going on here. How did you get CEO of the company?"

Gabi shrug. "By marrying Stefan. Then after that, I kicked him out, and now I'm at the top here!" She moved to the side to let him in. "So where's Abigail, Thomas, and Charolotte?"

"Abigail took them to see their grandma. So how did you get Stefan to agree to marry you?"

She shrug. "Persistance, Charm, and my greatest quality flirtation so he would think that I loved him just like he loved me. So after we got Abe to marry us, and Shin named me CEO over Nicole, then I kicked him out."

* * *

Stefan shook his head. "No, I can't go against her. So like I said, I am leaving town after these charges against me are dropped, hopefully that will be soon."

Abby sighed. "You have to show her whose boss, unless.." she paused, studying him for a moment. "Was you actually falling for her?" She asked sounding shocked. "Tell me the truth here."

He opened his mouth to answer, then closed it again. "That doesn't matter anymore though." He shook his head to clear it. "No, wait. You're right. She does need to be taught a lesson." He said after a moment of silence. Feelings shouldn't matter, then only thing that matters is getting the company back from that scheming S.O.B."

She nodded. "That's right. So I'm going to talk to my dad that I think he has the wrong guy." She walked off.

* * *

Gabi watched him for a moment. "So how are things between you and Abby?" She asked curiously.

Chad sighed. "Things are kind of strained between us now. I don't know what happened in Paris, I just caught her having lunch with Austin when I came home from work one night, but even before that we hardly spent time together."

She sighed, then glanced down at the floor. "I probably had a helping hand in that and for that I am so sorry."

He shrug. "It wasn't all your fault. When we got there, she felt that I was spending too much of my time at work and not enough with her."

She just sighed. "So how come you came back anyways?"

"I told you, we came back to see what was going on here." He glanced around the mansion, until he saw Nicole sitting on the couch. "She works here now?" He asked silently.

She nodded. "Yep, she runs Basic Black now."

* * *

Abby found Jack outside the police station mumbling about something. "Dad?"

Jack turned around at the sound of her voice. "Abigail? What are you doing here?" He asked.

She thought a moment of how to say what she wanted to. "I believe.." she paused, fiddling in her mind for words. "I believe that Stefan is innocent in these charges against him."

He almost spit out the coffee he was drinking at that. "Your kidding, right? Abigail, we caught him standing over Ted's body with the murder weapon in his hand, how can you say he's innocent?"

She thought carefully about what to say next. "I may not have all the details, but I am sticking to I think he's innocent. Somebody is setting him up, I know it. Probably by somebody who believed he was a threat so they pinned the murder on him to get him out of the way." She pulled out her wallet, then got some money. "Regardless, I am paying bail money, so why would I do this if I thought he was guilty?"

He patted her shoulder. "I'm sure your heart is in the right place, but all the evidence points to him."

She shrug. "Look, I have known him a lot longer than you have. He maybe a lot of things like crazy, lunatic, and other things I can't think of right now, but I can tell you this without a shadow of a doubt, he's not a murderer."

* * *

Gabi glanced over at Nicole for a moment, and all the suspicions came back of Nicole having something to do with kidnapping Ted and Kate, and that she was setting it up to let Stefan take the fall, probably because he had tried to fire her. Then she thought back to asking Stefan earlier if he thought that Nicole could have been capable of murder.

"Gabi?" Chad's voice broke into her thoughts. "You alright there? You kind of zoned out on me."

She nodded. "I'm fine, just thinking."

* * *

Jack walked over to the holding cell, then unlocked it and slid it open. "You've been bailed out, but don't leave town."

"I promise I'm staying right here," Stefan assured the mayor, then walked out of the room. He had a company to take back, so why would he leave here? He paused when he saw Abby waiting at the door, then walked over to join her. "You.. you didn't.."

She glanced at him for a moment. "I didn't what? Post bail? I did. Now come on."

* * *

Gabi went back to watching Nicole closely. crossing her arms. What was Nicole up to now? Did she think that her plan had finally worked now that Stefan was basically out of the picture? "I'm onto you," she whispered softly.

"What was that?" Chad asked.

She shook her head, forcing a smile. "Nothing." Then she waited for Chad to walk over and talk to Nicole. "Ugh! I beat out Stefan for this, and I will not let you get in the way of my plan."

Then she jumped when the door slammed behind her, surprised to see Stefan standing there with Abby beside him with her arms crossed.

* * *

**And that's a wrap! I must say two things here.**

**1\. If I got some things wrong, which I probably did, just remember that this is Salem where anything can happen.**

**2\. I do not ship Chad with Gabi, or Stefan with Abby, even though that what it looks like. I am going to keep Chad and Abby together, and some how find a way to get Stefan and Gabi together. **

**That's all now! Until next time my friends!**

**Tall, Out!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello again my lovely readers. Most people do an update a week, while others do an update per day, but if possible, I try to do multiple updates per day so I don't lose any of my ideas that I may have for the next chapter. I guess I could probably do a draft and then wait a week or day to post it, but I like this way better, tell me do you like multiple updates, daily updates, or weekly updates. Now without further adieu, the next chapter. :)**

* * *

Gabi fumbled for words, her mouth opening and closing. "Uhm.. hey Abby! I heard that you and Chad were having problems.. so sorry to hear that."

Abby held up a hand. "Save it! What is wrong with you? The last time I was here, you despised Stefan for what he did to you, so now I'm a bit confused as to why you even married him in the first place?"

Gabi crossed her arms. "Why? Because he took everything from me! Gabi Chic, my freedom, now I may never have children again and give Ari the brother or sister that she wants. You two took everything away from him."

Abby took a deep breath. "But I was sick, you know that. I thought you did anyways."

Gabi just glared at her. "My heart knew it, but my head refused to accept it. You always got everything, and everything got taken from me. So you asked why I did this? Revenge! I wanted to make you feel what I felt!" She snapped. "After you both left Salem, I was intent on getting my revenge on Stefan, and he was so desperate to find someone that it was really easy."

Abby rolled her eyes. "Whatever, that's between the two of you. I have to go talk to Chad now." She pushed past Gabi.

Gabi glared at him. "So now you need Abby to fight your battles for you?" She asked, crossing her arms. "Your too soft to be an actual Dimera."

Stefan just chuckled at that. "Oh, so I'm to soft, huh? What would that make you then?" He pretended like he was thinking. "How about the lowest person on earth."

She rolled her eyes. "That the best you can do? Ugh! Why not just get out of my house before I call security." She pulled out her phone, then started dialing numbers on it.

He snatched it out of her hands. "You say I'm soft?" She reached for it, but he pulled it out of her reach. "We'll see about that, prissy."

She put her hands on her hips in annoyance, raising her eye brows. "Prissy? You called me prissy?" She rolled her eyes. "Now give me back my phone!"

He threw it at the wall. "Go get it then, prissy."

She hurried over and picked it up, examining it to make sure it wasn't broke. "How dare you!" She tried to slap him, but he caught her hand, then she tried again with her other hand and he caught it too before she could slap him.

"Do that and I will make sure you regret it," he whispered softly.

Gabi just glared at him, then pulled her arms free. "Don't touch me!" Then a moment later, she pulled him down to her height and kissed him.

* * *

Abby was talking to Chad and Nicole in the other room. "I won't apologize because I don't think he killed Ted." She shrug.

Nicole rolled her eyes. "Then why was he found in Ted's apartment, holding the murder weapon?" She challenged, crossing her arms.

"Nicole's right," Chad agreed. "Why would he even be there in the first place if he didn't do it?"

"And before Ted was murdered, he kidnapped Ted and Kate as well." Nicole spoke up with a sigh.

"The truth always comes out one way or another," Chad said.

Abby nodded agreement, as Nicole just flashed a smile nervously.

* * *

Gabi quickly pulled away from him, then pushed him towards the door. "But this is still my house and my rules now." She walked over and opened the door. "So I still want you out of here."

Stefan stared at her for a moment. "What?! You kissed me, we hooked up, got married, you kicked me out, then you just kissed me again, and now you want me to just leave?" He walked over to the door like he was going to leave, then slammed the door shut. "I don't think so, prissy. Not this time. You can't kick me out of my own home!"

She sighed. "Fine, I'll call security then." She shrug halfheartedly, turning away from him. "I can't have a convicted murderer living under the same roof as the CEO, its a bad look for the company."

He opened his mouth to say something, then closed it again. Why did it hurt when she called him a convicted murderer? He didn't kill anyone, yet anyways.

Then the door opened and Ben came in. "You texted me, Ga.. I mean, boss?"

Gabi nodded and smiled. "Yes, I did. I was trying to get Stefan out of my house, but he's not leaving."

Abby, Chad and Nicole watched from the other room, until Nicole clapped and waved. "Buh bye now."

Ben sighed. "You heard her, Stefan. I'm afraid you have to leave now."

Stefan raised his arms in surrender. "Alright, alright, I'm going." He paused to meet Gabi's gaze. "Whatever we had is over now, Gabi. I am done being used by you! So get ready, prissy, because I will come back and take back what's mine. I will fight you for it, and you can be sure that I'll give you a run for your money and then kick you out where you belong." He pushed past Ben and stormed out the door.

Gabi swallowed. "You all heard that right? Sounded like a threat to me."

Ben shook his head. "I don't believe it was a threat, Gabi. Not one on your life anyways." He walked out.

* * *

**Sometime in the next few chapters I want to make Kristen reveal herself to Gabi, then pull a gun on her and maybe Stefan pushes her out of the way of the bullet. That may bring them back together. *fingers crossed* I'm so looking forward to doing that, but patience is a virtue. So I'll just have to wait for the right moment. And there seems to be trouble in paradise for Chad and Abby as well, so I'll have to think of something to get them back on stronger terms. Well signing off now. Toodles!**

**Tall, Out!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Behold I bring you a new chapter to enjoy! :) Yay! This is my longest Days fanfic ever, even though its only my second one, but still. :D And I would like to thank my reviewer leeleelayla5. I also like multiple updates, but sadly not many people do them. I find a story I really like and read it, but then I would have to wait for what felt like forever to another chapter. Anyways, hope everyone enjoys this as much as I'm enjoying writing it.**

* * *

Gabi paced around anxiously, biting on her nail nervously. "You two should spend the night here tonight," she invited Chad and Abby, shooting a glare at Nicole. "You can go back home though."

Nicole rolled her eyes. "Humph. I'll see you tomorrow then, boss." She stood up and stormed out of the mansion.

Gabi glanced back at Chad and Abby. "Well?" She pleaded.

Abby shook her head. "Sorry Gabi, you brought this on yourself. I need to go back to my mom's house to be with Thomas and Charlotte." She glanced from Gabi to Chad. "You coming?"

Chad nodded. "In a moment, I need to speak to Gabi."

Abby nodded, then walked out of the mansion.

Gabi watched her leave. "Can you stay with me? My life could be in jeopardy!" She asked Chad after Abby left. "Please, what if I end up dead tonight? And then you'd feel bad for leaving me."

Chad shook his head, trying not to laugh at that. "Your such a drama queen. I don't think your life is in danger, its not like Andre threatened you or something. You have security here that will protect you. I will see you in the morning, Gabi." He walked off, leaving Gabi alone.

She opened her mouth to call out to him, then closed it again.

* * *

Abby was waiting outside in the car when her phone beeped with a text notification. She pulled it out of her pocket to look at it.

From, Mom: "Abby, the kids are both asleep now, so you and Chad can have some privacy if you need it."

She smiled at the picture that her mom had sent her of Charlotte curled up against Thomas, both sleeping. So she texted back. "Okay, thank you!" When she glanced up from her phone she saw Chad heading towards her. So maybe they could go out and grab something to eat, and try to rekindle their marriage.

* * *

Hope was walking around the square, lost in thought. She couldn't believe that Ted was dead, murdered even, and Kate still wouldn't tell her what was going on. She glanced at her phone."What happened?" She asked herself. "Who killed you?" She glanced once more at the bracelet that Ted kept trying to give her.

She decided to go to the pub for something to drink, hoping that it would help her think. She opened the door, then walked over to the counter. "The Usual," she said to the waitress who was staring at her expectantly. She glanced back down at her phone as if she was expecting a call, as the waitress slid a drink in front of her.

"Hope? I need to talk to you," a voice spoke up from behind her.

She glanced over her shoulder, then stood up and grabbed her drink. "Okay then, Stefan. What about?" She asked taking a drink of her drink, then walked over to one of the tables and sat down.

He hesitantly followed her. "About Ted's murder." He paused, thinking. "This is going to sound crazy, but I think.. no, I know.. that Nicole killed Ted; only she's not really Nicole."

She listened in disbelief. "If Nicole is not really Nicole, then who is she?"

He opened his mouth to answer, then closed it again. "That's the part that is gonna sound crazy.. it did to everyone else I've told.." he paused again, trying to figure out how to say it.

Hope slid her drink away, glancing at him. "Tell me. Who is she then?"

He took a deep breath. "Kristen."

* * *

Gabi started upstairs to go to bed, when there was a knock at the door. Glancing at her watch, she hesitantly walked over and pulled it open, to Nicole standing there. "What is it now, Nicole?" She asked irritable.

Nicole just smiled. "I think I may have forgotten my purse here." She pushed her way inside, then walked towards the couch to search for her purse.

Gabi hung back, watching her closely.

Nicole held her purse up. "Found it!" She said with what sounded like fake enthusiasm.

"Good, now you can leave."

Nicole smirked, then put a finger up to her chin, thinking. "Not quite yet."

* * *

Chad and Abby was enjoying their drinks at Doug's Place. "Just like old times." Abby said, breaking the silence between them. "Chad.. are you mad at me or something? You have hardly said anything since we left the mansion."

Chad glanced at her, then shook his head. "No, I'm not mad at all. I'm just confused. You told me that you was going to see your mom when we got back.."

Abby nodded. "Yes, and I did. I took Thomas and Charlotte to see their grandma. I also went by and visited JJ at his new place with Trip and Haley." She studied him. "Are you suspicious of me or something?"

He shook his head. "Of course not. I'm just confused as to why you didn't say anything about visiting Stefan while we were here. That's all. Just like when I came home for work at Paris and caught you and Austin having dinner together."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Do you think I would actually have an affair? Are you accusing me of already having one?"

* * *

Hope leaned back in her chair in disbelief. "You think its your sister behind all this? She's dead. She died in Nashville during the explosion." She took a drink. "However, your family does have a history of coming back from the dead." She looked thoughtful for a moment. "I'll tell you what, I'll dig deeper in this. And in the mean-time you go home and let the cops do their job."

Stefan just chuckled at that. "Two things. One, the cops are not doing anything useful except apparently arresting me for nothing. And two, what home? Gabi took mine."

She just sighed. "I am sorry to hear that. Maybe you can just find a way to talk to Gabi about this? But I need to do more investigating, but I'll let you know what I come up with."

* * *

Gabi glanced at Nicole. "Not quite yet?"

Nicole smiled. "That's what I said." She reached into her purse and pulled a gun out. "This company will be mine. One way or another."

* * *

**And that's it, hoped ya'll enjoyed. Oh, sorry for no updates yesterday. :( I will find a way to make it up to my loyal and faithful readers, I promise. Toodles now! Remember to follow, favorite, review, or all three.**

**Tall, Out.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm back! After this storyline settles down, then Salem may turn into a murder mystery. Fun, right? I don't know yet though, this is actually interesting so far. Anyways, follow, favorite, review, or preferably all three. Enjoy!**

* * *

Gabi took a few steps back. She wondered where Ben was right now? She felt around for her phone so she could text or call him, but she couldn't seem to find it anywhere. "Your a crazy lunatic!" She hissed.

Nicole chuckled. "Me? How about you? Don't lunatics only take the company away from the husband they had just married only hours before?" She cocked her gun, and aimed it.

Gabi swallowed nervously, then felt around for something she could use for a weapon, her fingers wrapping around a vase. "Ben will be here any minute now to kick you out and I will be reporting this to Shin." She backed up some more.

Nicole smirked. "So any last words?"

Gabi opened her mouth to answer, then closed it again. "No, I.."

She rested her finger on the trigger.

Then the door slammed behind them. "I told you, 'Nicole', to leave Gabi alone!"

Nicole smiled. "Aww, look Gabi, it's your knight in shining armor."

Stefan took a step towards her. "Game over, Kristen. I told Hope who you really are. You didn't think I would keep that to myself, didcha?"

Nicole narrowed her eyes. "I don't know whatcha talking about. I'm Nicole. Kristen is dead." She hissed, but she didn't lower the gun. "I will be taken over this company, I can promise you that. Because I am the rightful owner of it."

While Nicole had her back to him, he sent a quick text to Hope that she was in the mansion.

* * *

Hope glanced at her phone when she got a new text from Stefan. She grabbed her purse, then walked out of the pub. She dialed numbers on the phone and waited for him to answer as she made her way to the Dimera Mansion. "Rafe!" She started as soon as he picked up. "There's trouble at the Dimera Mansion." She dug threw her purse as if she was looking for something. "I'm already on my way there." She hung up the phone, cutting threw the square.

* * *

"The cops are probably on their way here now," Stefan said softly, taking another step towards her. "So you might as well put the gun up and leave before you are arrested and sent to prison for a very long time. Especially when they find out who you really are."

Nicole glared at him. "I'm not leaving until I have what's rightfully mine." She hissed, her gun still pointed to Gabi. "And there's nothing anyone can do about it."

"Nah? Then how about them?"

Nicole's eyes widened when she heard sirens blaring. "You talked to the cops?!" She hissed again, then pulled the trigger.

Thinking fast, Stefan shoved Gabi out of the way.

Then Nicole took off running towards the back door so she could escape without anyone seeing her.

Rafe was the first one to the scene, kicking the door open; Hope following him. He pointed his gun in all directions. He walked slowly into the next room. Gabi was sitting on the floor, tears sliding down her cheeks.

Stefan was sitting beside her, his arms wrapped around her. "Gabi," he whispered softly, signaling towards where Rafe and Hope were.

She pushed herself up, then hurried over and threw her arms around Rafe's neck. "Thank God your here!" She said.

Hope walked over to where Stefan was still sitting. "Where did she go?" She asked.

Stefan shrug. "I dunno. She could be half way out of the city by now. All I know is she headed out back so she could avoid running into you."

Hope nodded, then pulled her gun out. "I'll go check outside." She hurried off.

"If it wasn't for Stefan, I would be dead now." Gabi spoke up sounding relieved. "He pushed me out of the way so Nicole, or Kristen, missed me when she fired the gun." She took a deep shaky breath. "Please be careful searching for her. I don't want to lose you to that crazy lunatic."

Rafe studied her for a moment. "Promise, I will be back, but I need to go help Hope." He kissed her forehead, then hurried after Hope.

Gabi watched him leave, then took a deep breath. She staggered back over to Stefan, then sat back down in the floor beside him. She glanced at her shaky hands. "I'm sorry.." she started, but then cut herself off.

Stefan started to say something when a gun sounded outside. He quickly got to his feet.

"Oh my God!" Gabi cried. "What just happened out there?"

He grabbed a gun from the desk and a flashlight. "Listen. Keep the door locked and don't let anyone but Hope and Rafe in." He checked the gun to make sure it was loaded.

"What about you?" She asked.

"I can let myself in. I will be right back." He slipped off quietly.

Gabi nervously bit her fingernails as she started pacing. Did someone just get shot? Or shot at? She glanced at her watch and waited. But what was she waiting for? Someone to come back in a body bag? She shivered at the thought. "Please be careful," she whispered softly.

* * *

Hope had hid behind a bush when she heard a gun go off from somewhere. Was Nicole shooting at them? So that must mean they were close to finding her. She peaked from behind the bushes, firing back into the shadows. "Nicole Walker-Dimera, you're under arrest!" She called out.

There was a chuckle followed by another gunshot. "I don't think so!" A crunching sound signaled that she was making a run for it.

Rafe left the safety of the bush he was hiding behind, exchanging a glance with Hope. "Let's surround her. You go this way and I'll go that way," he suggested.

She nodded in agreement. "Sounds like a plan to me!" And with that, they both split up.

* * *

Gabi glanced out the window as she waited, wondering and hoping that everybody was okay. She went back to biting on her fingernails, which was something she did when she was nervous. "Come on, come on.." a knock at the door make her jump. "Wh.. who is it?!" She called out, but was shocked when no one answered.

She backed away from the door, then went to find herself a place to hide.

* * *

Kristen had took off the Nicole mask and had stuffed it in her purse. She glanced around, her gun was still in her hand. "I need a ticket out of here, and since Gabi won't let me back into the mansion, I need a new plan." She put a finger to her chin, thinking.

"You don't need a new plan." Stefan walked up behind her. "Just stand here until Rafe and Hope get here."

She glared at him. "I'm not that stupid!" She hissed, pointing the gun at him. "But apparently you are." She tried to hit him in the side of the head with her gun but he caught her hand. She narrowed her eyes, then pulled her hand free. "One way or another, brother, I will take back this company. I can promise you that." She glanced around for a way to get past him, then pointed the gun back at him. "I don't care how far I have to take things, Dimera Enterprises will be right back with its rightful owner soon." She pulled the trigger.

* * *

**Dun dun dun! This chapter has ended in a cliffy, hehehe. I guess you can tell who my faves in Salem are, huh? How about a quick story here. I did not want to like Stefan, I wanted to hate him, true story. I even joke around and still say that I don't like him but everybody now knows the truth. I am like a real life Gabi. Because I say that I don't like him, that I can't stand him, but truth be told I actually do like him. I fought my mind so hard on this, so now I am just giving in. Anyways, the next chapter will probably be up in the next few hours or so, so I don't think you will have to wait very long to find out what happens. Welp, I got to go now. Toodles, friends!**

**Tall, Out!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Behold! A new chappie! I really hope everyone enjoys this! **

* * *

Gabi paced around the room, wanting to go outside and check to make sure everyone was okay. She jumped when someone knocked, then looked threw the peephole. She quickly pulled the door open.

Hope was standing there. "It looks like Nicole has gotten away," she informed her. "Rafe is still out here searching for her."

Gabi glanced past her outside. "How about Stefan? He went out to see how everyone was." She glanced around. Why was she even worried about him? Deep inside she knew the truth, that she had actually fallen in love with him, but then she threw that away for her own vengeance plan.

Hope started to say something, but she paused when she heard someone walking towards them; then glanced over her shoulder. "Rafe? What happened?" She glanced back at Gabi. "I'll be right back." She hurried off.

Gabi stayed beside the door, glancing outside.

Hope came back a moment later, her and Rafe was helping Stefan.

* * *

Kristen slammed her purse down on the table in her hotel room. "Dang it!" She hissed, then shoved things off the desk, and walked over to her bed and threw the pillows into the wall in anger.

Tony paused in the doorway. "This a bad time?" He asked.

She shook her head. "No, sorry I'm just so frustrated. I was this close to getting rid of Gabi, and then Stefan had to safe her." She crossed her arms and sat on the bed that was now stripped of pillows. "I need a new plan now."

* * *

Abby took a deep breath to calm her racing thoughts. There dinner for two turned out to be a disaster, then when they got back, Chad slept downstairs on the couch and she took the bed. She glanced at a picture of her and Chad when they looked so happy. "What happened to us?" She wondered softly, then went downstairs for breakfast.

Chad was awake and on his phone, probably working.

She sighed. Of course he was. She went into the kitchen to make something to eat.

* * *

Gabi had gone to get a wet wash cloth, then hurried back into the room. After Rafe and Hope had helped Stefan to the couch, they decided to head back out to search for Nicole or Kristen. She sat down on the couch beside him. Then put the wash cloth to his shoulder. "You saved me," she spoke up softly.

Stefan winced, trying to push her arm away. "I would have to be heartless to let someone get killed, even if that someone did back stab me."

She sighed in regret, her stormach starting to feel like it was tying itself in knots. "Your nothing like either of your parents," she said. "Either one of them would have let Kristen kill me, Andre probably would have to, and maybe even EJ, but you actually saved me." She narrowed her eyes at him. "Then you went and got yourself shot! I can't believe this!" She hissed in irritation.

He just gave her a weak smirk in return. "Was that genuine concern?"

She chuckled. "Maybe it was, or maybe I'm still that good of an actress."

He shook his head. "Not that good, nobody is that good."

She smiled, then leaned in for a kiss.

* * *

Abby made herself some pancakes, then sat down at the table to eat them. Maybe she should apologize for whatever it was that she did so they could go back to how they were. She ate in silence.

When she was done, she hesitantly headed back into the living room, then sat down beside him on the couch. "Chad? We need to talk." She said softly.

"Uh, oh, that's never a good thing." Chad said, putting his phone up. "What's up?"

Abby took a deep breath. "I'm not sure what I did to make us drift apart from each other, but I want you to know that I am so sorry for it."

Chad took her hand in his. "The thing was you didn't do anything. So there's nothing to apologize for. This is just a rough patch we are going threw, and I am confident that we will get threw this."

* * *

Hope pointed her gun in all directions as she followed behind Rafe. "I don't see anything. I think she may have already gotten away."

Rafe sighed. "You're probably right, which would explain why we don't see her anywhere."

She nodded. "Let's head back inside."

* * *

Gabi pulled slightly away from him, then her smile faded. "So are you planning to bleed to death on this couch, or should get get you to the hospital?" She asked with a slight chuckle.

Stefan shook his head. "No and no. I'm fine." He staggered to his feet as if to prove his point. "Now we need to go and find Nicole or Kristen."

She shook her head. "You're not going anywhere. You just got shot! If we just happen to have to go somewhere, then we are getting you to the doctor."

Then the door opened and Rafe and Hope walked back in. "Sorry, sis. We think she got away," Rafe apologized.

Hope sighed. "We looked everywhere for her, but we still need to call this in." She exchanged a glance with Rafe, then walked out of the room.

Rafe followed her. "We'll be back," he called over his shoulder.

Gabi sighed. "So Nicole is still out there.. or is it Kristen? This is starting to confuse me."

Stefan propped up against the wall for support, then glanced at her. "This has been like old times, hasn't it?" He sighed. "But you still stole my company and home from me."

She glared at him. "And you still took away my freedom for something that I didn't even do!" She snapped. "What was I suppose to do? Forget this ever happened?"

He rubbed his forehead. "Fine, fine, fine. You stay here and gloat over your victory." He let go of the wall, heading for the door.

"Where are you going?" She called after him.

"After Kristen." He called over his shoulder. "Then I'm coming back for my company." He slammed the door behind him.

She almost called out to him, but decided not too.

* * *

**I'm thinking this story sounds like its almost over. :( Oh well. Its almost time for the final showdown. Who will win? Will it be Kristen Dimera, probably cheating to win, or will it be Stefan Dimera? Find out! Tony may stay on Kristen's side, or may turn on him, and Gabi will always be on Stefan's side. Because we all know she actually does love him. 3 Stay tuned! **

**Tall, Out!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello peeps.. again. I bring to you.. Chapter 9. Hope y'all enjoy this!**

*

Kristen put a finger to her chin, thinking. "Hm.." Then she stood up from the bed and walked over to the window to look out. She glanced over at her gun which she had laid on the desk. "I need to get rid of Gabi once and for all."

Tony glanced at her in confusion. "And how are you going to do that?" He asked.

"How else?" Kristen asked, walking over and picking her gun up. "You have any better idea?"

"No, but we can't kill her!"

She shrug. "This is how real Dimeras get what they want, by eliminating the pests."

*

Gabi glanced towards the door, then took a deep breath. "If your going after Kristen, so am I." She quickly grabbed her purse and hurried out the door. It didn't take her long to catch up to him. "Stefan, wait! I am here to help."

Stefan paused to glance at her, he opened his mouth to object, but decided against it. "Fine, just.. be careful."

She nodded at that. "I'm always careful. But if your going to face off against Kristen, then I need to be there to help the paramedics when they take you to the hospital on the stretcher," she crossed her arms. "Do you really think your a match for Kristen? She's already shot you once, and she has a gun! Where is your form of weapon at?"

*

Kristen paced around her apartment, fingering the gun in her hands. "With Gabi out of the way, i will soon have control of our father's company."

Tony watched her. "You think that you would really get control if you killed her? What about Stefan?"

She frowned. "Right, our pesky brother. Actually, Shin was already looking for someone else to take over as CEO, so that may be our opening there."

He sighed. "And then I can go back to my beautiful Anna, right?"

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah. yeah, yeah.."

*

Gabi hurried after him. "Kristen will probably be expecting us, so where did you say your weapon was?"

Stefan shrug, but didnt glance at her. "Why? You hoping she will kill me so you can keep your position as CEO?"

She opened her mouth to say something, then closed it again. "Maybe I'm actually worried."

He rolled his eyes, but didnt say anything else.

She reached over and grabbed his arm to make him stop. "Suppose your right then, suppose I am hoping she kills you, then why would I insist on tagging along with you to help?"

He opened his mouth to answer, then closed it again.

She placed her hand in his. "We are in this together."

*

Kristen put her Nicole mask back on. "Lets finish what we started. One way or another that company will be mine." She walked over and pulled the door open in time for someone to punch her and knock her backwards.

*

**sorry for the extremely short chapter i will find a way to make it up to my faithfaithful and loyal readers. And in case you havent noticed, my style is a bit different for this chapter because im on mobile. Follow, favorite, review or preferably all three.**

**I wasnt ready to end this story yet, so I will try to take it as far as I possibly can, as long as I have ideas to run with. Toodles!**

**Tall, Out!!!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Welcome back to my Days fanfic. :) And I hope that your enjoying reading this as much as I'm enjoying writing it. Enjoy!**

**And I would like to thank my new reviewer, bobsmokey. Thank you for your review, stories feed on reviews, just a little something to remember.**

**And here's a bit more news to share: I may have to start giving out weekly reviews when school starts back instead of multiple ones and for that I apologize in advance. **

Nicole rubbed her cheek where she was just hit, then glared towards the doorway.

Gabi was standing there with her arms crossed. "We know that your really Kristen, so game over."

Nicole rolled her eyes. "No, silly girl. I am Nicole, I haven't seen Kristen in a while." She hid the gun in her purse.

Gabi raised an eyebrow at her, putting her hands on her hips. "I dont believe you."

Nicole glanced around. "So wheres your husband at?"

Gabi narrowed her eyes, then shrug. "How should I know? Didn't you hear? I kicked him out of the house."

Nicole glared at her. "I do not believe you."

Gabi sighed. "Of course not."

"That actually isn't a lie," a voice spoke up behind her.

Nicole spun around. "Hey! How did you get in here in my room?"

Stefan shrug. "Threw the window, you really should check the locks on them."

Nicole glared at him. "Maybe I will. But you had both better get out of here before I call the cops," her lips turned up into a smirk. "After all, you are still facing charges from kidnapping Ted and Kate, and then for killing Ted because he knew too much."

"He didn't do that!" Gabi hissed. "But you probably did."

Nicole reached into her purse, fingering the gun that was still in there. "Is that so?" She glanced back at Gabi. "Look, I don't want to talk about Ted's untimely demise. I want my hands back on the company, and I do plan on getting what I want."

"Stop changing the subject! We know its you, Kristen," Gabi hissed. "So stop pretending to be Nicole! Because game over."

"On the contrary," Nicole sighed, then pulled her mask off. "Because the game has just begun." She pulled the gun out of her purse. "You two should not have come here." She hissed. "So, here's how its going to go. Gabi, your going to hand over the company to me."

Gabi crossed her arms. "And If i don't?"

Kristen chuckled. "Then I kill you," she grabbed Gabi's arm and pulled her on into the room, then closed the door. "And this time, my idiot brother over there won't be able to save you!" She pointed the gun at her. "Well?"

Gabi exchanged a glance with Stefan, then glanced back at Kristen. "No."

"No?" Kristen cocked the gun. "Are you sure about that? Because I'm the one holding the gun here."

Stefan shoved Kristen back. "Leave her alone!"

"You are beginning to get on my last nerve!" Kristen hissed, pointing the gun at him. "You both are," she glared at Gabi as if to make her point. "Now who should I kill first?" She tapped a finger against her chin, thinking. She pointed the gun towards Gabi. "I think I will start with you." She rested her finger on the trigger. "So.. any last words?"

Gabi opened her mouth to say something, then closed it again.

Kristen smiled. "Didn't think so." She squeezed on the trigger.

Before it could fire, Stefan grabbed her arm, and they wrestled over the gun.

Gabi jumped when the gun went off, but luckily the shot missed all three of them. She covered her eyes with her hands as another shot fired. She quickly pulled out her phone, then started rapidly pressing buttons on it in a text to Ben. She had even decided to text Chad and say that she was the one who needed help. She once again covered her eyes.

It wasn't long after when someone kicked the door open. "Hey, hey, hey, break it up!" Brady hurried over and pulled Stefan off Kristen. "Whats going on here..-?" He paused when he saw Kristen. "Wait.. wheres Nicole?"

Kristen smiled when she saw him. "Nicole stepped out-"

"Quit with the lies!" Gabi hissed. "You had on a mask to make everyone think that Nicole was back! But the game is over."

Brady just stared at Kristen for a moment. "Wait.. this whole time.."

Kristen nodded. "I was here this whole time."

Gabi rolled her eyes. "And shes the one who had Ted and Kate kidnapped, and shes the one who killed Ted!" She paused. "Then she wanted everyone to think Stefan was behind it."

Brady glanced back at Kristen, his arms crossed. "How much of that was true?"

Kristen shook her head. "None of it."

Gabi glared at her. "Your lying!"

Brady glared at Kristen. "I don't.. I'm not.. I can't deal with this right now.." he raised his arms in surrender, storming out of the room.

"Brady!" Kristen called after him. "Brady, wait!" When he didn't come back, she glared at Gabi. "This is all your fault!" She hissed, pointing the gun at her. Then she pulled the trigger.

The next thing Gabi knew she was untouched on the floor, quickly jumping up when she heard the glass of the window shatter. "No! Stefan!" She hurried over to the now broken window as Ben and Ciara hurried in.

Kristen pushed past them and hurried out the door.

Gabi hurried away from the window and out of the room with Ben and Ciara right behind her. After running out of the hotel, she froze when she heard Kristen's voice.

"Family will always come first to me.. but you will never be my family." Kristen hissed as she knelt down beside him. "Especially when your hanging out with that Hernandez girl."

Gabi walked towards her. "Leave him alone!" She hissed. "Its me you want anyways!"

Kristen stood up and walked towards her.

With Kristen busy, Ben hurried over and knelt down beside Stefan along with Ciara. "Stefan? Talk to me."

Ciara glanced towards where Gabi was facing off against Kristen.

Ben pulled his cell phone out and quickly dialed numbers on it.

Gabi slapped Kristen, then pushed her backwards. "You need to leave now!"

Kristen shoved her down. "Why would I leave when I am so close?"

Gabi rolled her eyes. "Close to what?"

Kristen narrowed her eyes. "Close to getting my company back!"

Gabi shook her head. "It doesnt belong to you anymore! It belongs to Stefan now."

Kristen raised an eyebrow at her. "Stefan? I thought you left him after you was put in charge of it."

Gabi got to her feet, then kicked Kristen backwards.

"Freeze!" A voice called behind her and when Kristen turned around Rafe and Hope was walking towards her, both holding their guns.

Gabi took a deep breath, then hurried back over to Stefan. "I hear the ambulance coming, so your gonna be okay."

**I'm gonna just end this chapter here, so I can go ahead and plan out the next chapter.**

**Here's a little preview of what I want to happen and may use it:**

**Kristen will find a way to escape prison; Maggie catches Brady with a drink in his hand; and a new person comes to town that proves to be much worse than the Dimeras. **


	11. Chapter 11

**New chapter! So enjoy!**

* * *

Gabi sat beside the hospital bed, listening to the sound of the heart monitor. She slipped her hand in his. "We don't have to worry about Kristen right now." She informed him, then sighed when he didn't reply to that. "You have to wake up," she pleaded.

Then the door opened slightly, and Rafe started in but paused. "Gabi? You okay?" He asked, softly.

Gabi opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out. She stood up from her chair then walked over and threw her arms around him.

He pulled her closer. "He's going to wake up, since he is a Dimera after all."

* * *

Brady was sitting in the pub, holding a glass of scotch in his hands. He raised the glass up to take a drink, but stopped himself.

"What's going on here, Brady? Everything okay?" Maggie asked, sitting down beside him.

He shook his head, still staring into his drink. "Nicole.." he paused. "She's not who she says she is. Its not really Nic, but Kristen pretending to be her."

* * *

The plane touched down in a private airport as the man got off. He glanced around town. "Ah, Salem.."

It wasn't long before a woman followed him out of the plane. "Good to be home."

He just smiled at his new wife. "Lets get to the hotel then."

* * *

Gabi glanced back towards the hospital bed. "I think everybody is right, and I do actually love him," she confessed. "I didn't think I would feel this way about anyone again."

Rafe just listened to her, wrapping his arm around her shoulder. "He's going to wake up any minute, and then you can tell him that."

She nodded. "Your right." She leaned her head against his shoulder.

* * *

Kristen paced around the cell, waiting. She glanced at her watch. "Where is he?"

Footsteps sounded down the hall and before long someone paused beside her cell.

She smiled. "I didn't think you would ever get here!" She glanced around. "Anyways can you let me out? I have some unfinished business to deal with."

* * *

Brady started to take a drink, but Maggie put a hand on his arm to stop him.

"What do you mean that its not Nicole?" She asked.

He shrug, but didn't glance at her. "Kristen was fooling everybody. I went over to her hotel room to talk to her, but when i get there she was wrestling Stefan for the gun. And Gabi was also there. They knew that was Kristen, but didn't tell anybody."

She raised an eyebrow at him. "Be honest. If they told you that Kristen was dressed up to look like Nicole, would you believe them?"

He opened his mouth, then closed it again. "I suppose not," he shrug, finally glancing at her.

* * *

The man unlocked the cell door, sliding it opened.

Kristen smiled. "Thank you so much! I need to get my company back from that excuse of a CEO Gabi and my idiot brother Stefan."

* * *

Gabi sighed softly, as she stood up to pace around.

Rafe watched her. "I cant stand the guy, but I just want you to be happy."

She slightly nodded. "I know it."

He walked over to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "Look, while you try to figure things out, I'm going to get you something to eat."

* * *

**Another short chapter I know, but starting with the next chapter, things are going to switch up a bit. It's not going to just be about Stefan and Gabi anymore, but now I'm going to be using Brady more too. I hope its equally as good a chapter as this one hopefully was. Anyways, follow, favorite, review, or all three. Toodles!**

**Tall, Out!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A new chapter so please just enjoy! BTW, I have created an OC for this chapter named Callie Green, and she may actually be in other chapters as well, so keep a lookout for her. She will turn out to be a good person, just so y'all know. Sorry that I didn't include Stefan and Gabi in this chapter, but I wasn't sure what else to add for them yet.**

* * *

Maggie knocked softly on the door, but when no one answered, she softly pushed it open. She flipped the lightswitch on. "Brady?"

Brady was sitting in the floor against the wall.

She walked over and grabbed his arm, pulling him to his feet. 'Want to talk about it?" She asked, leading him to the couch; then she sat down beside him.

He finally glanced at her. "About what?" He asked. "About.. about Kristen? About Nicole? About my relationship with my brother? About me being a screw up?" He forced a chuckle.

"You are not a screw up!" She said sternly. "Dont think like that!"

* * *

She pulled her car up in front of the Salem Inn, then went to check in.

She spotted a woman sitting on the couch in the lobby, but instead of walking towards her, she walked towards the check in. "Callie Green," she told the receptionist.

"Callie Green, huh?" A voice spoke up from beside her. "You new here?"

Callie nodded. "I sure am," she smiled as the receptionist handed her a key. "I'm sorry, and you are?"

The woman smirked. "Why, I am Kristen Dimera. And its nice to have a new face around here."

* * *

Eric was walking around the sqaure with Sarah. "I told you that I am over Nicole."

Sarah paused, staring at him. "But shes the love of your life. Right? How does it feel having her back in town, especially when shes back with Brady."

He glanced at her. "Its fine."

She crossed her arms, raising an eye brow at him. "It is? Is that why I caught you two arguing?"

He opened his mouth to answer then closed it again. "It was just surprising thats all."

She wanted to say something more, but decided not to. "Okay then," she leaned over and kissed him. "I need to go and see mom now, talk to you later?"

He kissed her back. "Talk to you later."

She reluctantly pulled away, then walked off.

He continued walking when he almost bumped into Brady.

Brady raised his arms up. "Look, man, I promise that I'm not looking for a fight."

Eric glanced at him, then shrug. "Even if you were I wouldn't care. Besides, shouldn't you be with Nicole?" He crossed his arms.

Brady started to say something, then closed his mouth. "You just can't stand Nic being with anyone but you!"

Eric took a step towards him so they were face to face. "I dont care who Nicole decides to spend her life with! I'm moving on from her."

"With Sarah?" Brady shrug. "You two deserve each other. I have some place to be now," he pushed past him, then stalked off.

* * *

Callie smiled. "Well its nice to meet you. If yoyou will excuse me, I have to go unpack things in my room."

Kristen nodded. "Of course." She forced a smile. "But maybe after I could introduce you to the others."

Callie nodded. "I would like that." She grabbed her luggage and headed towards her room.

* * *

Chloe was cleaning the counter off, when Brady came in. "Hey there, rough day?"

Brady chuckled at that. "Yeah, you could say that." He glanced past her to where the liquor was.

She sighed, propping her elbows on the counter. "Want to talk about it?"

He glanced at her for a moment, then shook his head. "I really don't."

She reached across the table and put her hand on his. "What ever is going on with you, I hope everything will work out. I will be right back, I need to check on something." She walked off.

He watched her leave, then glanced back towards the liquor.

* * *

After Callie put her things away, she decided to walk around the square; then made her way into the club she had heard so much about. Doug's Place.

She sat down at the counter, ordering herself Scotch. She hadn't noticed the guy beside her until he spoke up.

"You must be new here." He spoke up, after a moment.

She glanced over at him and smiled. "Yah, I'm new," she extended her arm to him. "I'm Callie Green."

He finished his drink off, then shook her hand. "Brady Black, nice to meet you."

When she got her drink, it didn't take her long to finish it. "Oh, I ran into someone when I got to my hotel by the name of Kristen Dimera, she sounded really nice; she offered to show me around town and meet the people here."

He shook his head. "She's not.." He pushed the glass back, then got to his feet, swaying slightly. "Never mind."

Chloe came back at that time. "Brady! Did someone serve you alcohol?" She asked, crossing her arms. "Or did you slip behind the counter and steal some yourself?"

Callie glanced at him. "Your an alcoholic?"

"Recovering alcoholic," Chloe corrected. She sighed, then put the rag she was holding on the counter to finish later. "I can finish cleaning the counter off later, come on and I'll drive you back home." She grabbed a bottle of water from under the counter, then handed it to him. "Here, drink this and I'll be right back."

Callie stood up. "I could take him home," she suggested. "So you can finish up here without having to worry about him."

Chloe flashed her a smile. "That would be great, thank you."

* * *

Maggie was sitting beside Sarah on the couch. "How are things between you and Eric?" She asked.

Sarah smiled. "Things are fine, mom. But I don't know if Eric is completely over Nicole, know what I mean?" Her smile faded. "He may never be over her, what kind of relationship will we have?"

Maggie pulled her into a hug. "He loves you, honey. I think he's trying to get over Nicole, you could probably try to meet him half way."

Sarah nodded. "I could try, thanks mom."

* * *

Kristen waited outside Doug's Place, tapping her foot impatiently against the ground. She perked up when the door finally swung open, and Callie walked out followed by Brady.

Callie wrapped an arm around his shoulder. "You didn't tell me you were an alcoholic."

Brady chuckled. "We were only talking for 5 minutes, not really long enough to mention that." He paused when he noticed Kristen was propped up against one of the parked vehicles.

Kristen smiled, then walked over to him."You can go now," she said to Callie. "Your purpose is no longer needed for now."

Callie opened her mouth to retort, but closed it again. "Fine then."

Brady glanced at Callie in confusion. "Was this a set up?"

Callie glanced at him apologetic, then walked off towards her car.

Brady opened his mouth to call out to her, but before he could say anything, someone had snuck up behind him and hit him in the head.

* * *

**I was very sleepy while writing this chapter.. so I apologize in advance for any mistakes made. Oh, I was going to make this into its own story, but decided against it. Anyways, follow, favorite, review, or preferably all three. Toodles!**

**Tall, Out!**


End file.
